Hasta el fin del mundo
by Herms Granfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en las vacaciones de navidad... En ese tiempo, algo ocurre que hace que las cosas cambien en Hogwarts de un momento a otro.
1. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 1. Reencuentros.**

Draco caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Londres. Una gabardina negra llegaba hasta sus caros zapatos de piel de serpiente, su blanquecino pelo lucía un par de copos de nieve que caían a montones del soleado cielo de la ciudad, pues aunque fuera navidad, nevara, e hiciera un frío que pelaba, el sol salía de entre los enormes edificios muggles que parecían acariciar el cielo con sus vacías azoteas.

Llevaba más de una hora andando por las calles de ese barrio, cosa que no le gustaba un pelo, pues prefería comerse mil grajeas con sabor a mocos de troll, que pisar las "sucias calles muggles" y respirar el mismo "sucio aire" que estos tomaban.

En un descuido, mientras se apartaba un par de copos de su enorme y caro abrigo negro, un hombre con los ojos rasgados y pequeños, se le acercó y el voz baja le dijo:

- Yo vendelte balatos lelojes, de olo pulo... dejaltelo a precio amigo, sí, sí... tleinta y cinco eulos. (Yo venderte baratos relojes de oro puro, dejartelo a precio amigo, sí, sí... treinta y cinco euros.)

- Aparta, bastardo. Y cuando aprendas a hablar... no, ni siquiera, déjame en paz, asqueroso. -Decía mientras lo intentaba apartar, pues cada vez se le pegaba más.

- Venga, jovencito, no lo encontlalás en ningún lugal más balato... (Venga, jovencito, no lo encontrarás en ningún lugar más barato...) -Decía el otro mientras deslizaba la mano por en bolsillo de la gabardina del Slytherin.

Cansado, Draco lo empujó y comenzó a caminar. El vendedor no había logrado robarle nada, por suerte, pero si había logrado aflorar su mal genio y sus ganas de meterse con alguien en esos momentos. Un gran bullició se había formado alrededor de una farola apagada (ya que era de día), Draco, con su típico gesto de desprecio y curiosidad a la vez avanzó hasta el lugar y cuando estaba a un par de metros de la escena, se cruzó de brazos. Niños, de todas las etnias, de todo tipo de color de cabello, de diferentes sexos, se habían sentado en semicírculo mirando hacia un pequeño guiñol donde dos marionetas discutían animadamente. Los niños de vez en cuando reían, o añadían comentarios como "Cuidado, detrás de ti" o "Ooooh..." Draco soltó un bufido desilusionado, y se dispuso a irse cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Una cabellera marrón, estaba entre el montón de muggles que miraban la obra de guiñol. Su pelo rizado, y revuelto como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiera estado sacudiendo boca abajo durante horas, volaba al compás de la suave brisa de viento frío. Draco no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió con su típico gesto de burla. Se acercó un poco alzando las cejas con cara de interesante y se apoyó en la mochila que la castaña llevaba. Dejándo caer todo su peso de golpe sobre la mochila, (que ya de por sí pesaba mucho), haciéndo que la chica perdiera el control y se tambaleara hacia atrás, dando pasos descontrolados como si sus pies fueran solos. Mientras, Draco hacía más fuerza, y tras un par de segundos haciéndo presión, se apartó y la chica calló de espaldas contra el suelo. Trás ahogar un gemido de dolor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Draco desternillandose de la risa.

- Granger, eres una jodida patosa. -Decía mientras se agarraba la tripa con ambas manos.

Hermione, intentó ponerse de pie, y cuando estaba apunto de enderezarse, resbaló y calló de nuevo contra el suelo.

- ¡Auch! -Gritó ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su nariz estaba roja a causa del frío, y su pelo cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve.

- Venga, sangre sucia, ponte de pie de una vez. No pienso darte la mano si es lo que esperas. -Draco se reía a más no poder mientras se apartaba de vez en cuando un mechón de su platino pelo de la frente.

- No la cogería, no te preocupes. -Respondió Hermione cansada de tanta risa, comenzandose a enfadar.

La respuesta de la castaña hizo que Draco se dejara de reír al instante, y su semblante se puso tan serio que parecía que si fruncía más el ceño, se romperían sus preciosas fracciones. El rubio se agachó un poco para contestar y en voz baja dijo:

- Antes daría la mano al calamar gigante del lago de Hogwarts, que a ti.

Con esto, se enderezó y alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Hermione se levantó con rapidez tras esto, algo enfadada, pero decidió callarse. Andó hasta él y se colocó a su lado pero a una distancia prudente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el chico habló:

- ¿Pensando en como ganarte la vida en un par de años, Granger? -Dijo refiriéndose al guiñol que continuaba su obra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? -Se dijo a sí misma que no se andaría con rodeos, pues ni a ella la gustaba hablar con él, ni a él con ella (claramente).

- ¿Tanto te interesa? ¿Te alegra verme? Es normal... pues aun que buscaras en todo este... asqueroso sitio no encontrarías a alguien que si quiera se acercara a mi inconmensurable belleza.

- Oh, sí... ¿puedes responderme?

- A ti no. -Draco sonrió con suficiencia y comenzo a aumentar el ritmo, mientras notaba como la castaña continuaba siguiéndole. Y eso le gustaba, que le siguieran a cualquier lado.


	2. La Sirena

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 2. La Sirena.**

Llevarían andando diez míseros minutos, cuando Draco se tuvo que parar para que la castaña se callase. Llevaba todo el camino regañandole, y haciendole las mismas preguntas; Que sí... "¿Qué haces aquí?" Que sí... "¿Porqué no respetas más a los muggles?" Que sí... "¿Podrías contestarme de una vez?" Que sí... "¿Estaba loco por aparecer de improvisto?"... En fin, las típicas preguntas que un Malfoy no contestaría simplemente porque son realmente obvias. Excepto la primera.

- ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Puedes cerrar esa sucia boca de una vez? O te la cerraré yo, y no como te gustaría.

Dijo el chico al perder la paciencia, mientras agitaba las manos como si quisiera atrapar mil moscas invisibles.

-¡Malfoy, me preocupa el estado de estos muggles sabiendo que tu rondas por sus calles!

Aclaró Hermione alzando la voz, haciendo que ciertas personas se le quedaran mirando como si estuviese loca. Ella lo notó, y eso hizo que se sonrojase hasta la médula.

Malfoy entonces la miró, para reírse de lo que había provocado, que toda la gente la mirara como si la faltara un tornillo; y se encontró con una Hermione con la cabeza gacha, y se fijó que sus pequeñas orejas tenían un color rojizo, más fuerte de lo natural, y eso contando con que anteriormente estaban rojas a causa del frío. Al tener la cabeza gacha, el se quedó observando su pelo, el cual tenía montones de copos de nieve, y eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado, sin darse cuenta. Pero cuando se dió cuenta, frunció el ceño como si ahora el idiota fuera él, y suspiró con desprecio como anteriormente había hecho. Metió las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y saco un pequeño papel de pergamino roto, arrugado, y algo amarillento. Lo alzó, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara mientras fruncía el ceño y dijo:

-Llevame aquí.

Prácticamente era una orden, no una petición. Hermione cogió el papel con cuidado de no tocar las manos de Draco, ya que sabía que si eso ocurría el se pondría echo una furia y comenzaría a decirla cosas como... Como se atrevía, que debería pagar por solo mirarle.

Cuando lo leyó, frunció el entrecejo, pues lo que había en el papel era ni más ni menos la dirección de un motel, un motel cercano a su casa.

- "La Sirena, motel de 4 estrellas..."- Esto de que sea de 4 estrellas no le gustará... pensó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa, que no pudo controlar en el instante.

-¿Qué cojones es un "montel", Granger?

-Montel no, motel... -Refunfuñó la castaña, mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo. -Es un establecimiento hotelero de carretera. Está formado generalmente por pequeños apartamentos independientes. -Comenzó a explicar Hermione con su típico tonito sabelotodo, mientras movía con suavidad el dedo índice como si de un compositor de música se tratara.

-¿Departamentos... independientes? ¿De que coño me hablas? Yo no puedo vivir en un departamento, yo necesito vivir en un lugar con clase... como mínimo una mansión. No importa que tenga 20 metros cuadrados que la mía, pero joder, un maldito apartamento...

-Malfoy, ¿porqué tienes que vivir aquí, en el mundo muggle? -Dijo la Gryffindor, que no se le había pasado ni por asomo ese detalle.

Pero el rubio, solamente clavó sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, en los de la castaña, que estaban abiertos como platos. Después de un par de segundos sin bajar la mirada, solamente mirando ambos pares de ojos, el rubio alzó la cabeza con superioridad, como diciéndo con ese gesto que aún así el era mejor, que dejara de mirarle porque el podía con ella y con cualquiera que se pusiese delante. Hermione captó lo que su mirada dijo, pero eso no hizo que ella mirara el suelo, ni desviara la vista. No. Eso hizo que entrecerrara los ojos en forma de desafio. Malfoy se tensó, tanto que tuvo que pestañear, y con eso Hermione se quedó como ganadora. El Slytherin, apretó las mandíbulas, mientras en su interior se juraba que aquello no volvería ocurrir.

-¿Quieres llevarme a ese sitio lugar, o tendré que buscarlo yo solo amenazando a un par de muggles con mi varita? -Dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Pero al ver que Hermione negaba repetidas veces, con un gesto de terror en sus facciones, el sonrió de medio lado y alzó ambas cejas.- Desaparezcamos. -Ordenó.

Hermione sin empezar, se dirigió a un pequeño callejón justo detrás de un montón de tiendas sobre cosmética y productos de limpieza. Notando que el rubio la seguía, entró en el, y cuando creyó que estaban en un lugar donde nadie podía verlos, se apoyo en la pared. Al apoyarse, notó un gran dolor en el costado derecho, y enseguida se apartó soltando un gemido de dolor. Draco, que estaba frente a ella, tiro hasta apartarla un poco más de la pared, y gritando la dijo:

-¡Que cojones te pasa!

Ella simplemente, se llevó la mano al costado derecho y al separarla, vió como esta estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Que has hecho sangresu..., con que te has hecho esto! -Miró hacia el lugar donde ella se había apoyado, y vió un par de cristales en la pared, clavados, como si de una trampa se tratasen. Soltó un bufido, agarró la mano de Hermione, la que estaba manchada de sangre. Y desaparecieron.


End file.
